1402
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya, Sehun mempunyai kelebihan untuk bisa melihat 'mereka' yang telah tiada. Lalu, di suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan sesosok arwah bernama Luhan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. Apa makhluk itu bercanda? [HUNHAN/BOYSLOVE] [SPECIAL VALENTINE'S DAY!]


_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **14** **th** **February**

Oh Sehun—Lu Han

 **[Warning!] male x male / boyslove — typos —DLDR**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **28** **th** **September, 2016.**

" _Kapan dia akan membuka matanya?"_

" _Li—lihat! Jari-jarinya bergerak!"_

" _Ah, sial! Jadi dia bisa hidup lagi?"_

"— _boleh aku mencekiknya? Aku ingin dia mati saja agar tetap bisa menjadi temanku."_

" _Kau sudah gila, ya?!"_

Lelaki yang terbaring tenang di brankar itu mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Ada suara banyak orang, mungkin sekitar lima orang, lelaki dan perempuan. Lelaki itu hendak membuka matanya, tetapi rasanya begitu berat, apalagi ketika rasa nyeri mendadak menyerangnya. Rintihan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, seolah ada banyak rantai-rantai besi yang mengekangnya. Terlebih bagian kepalanya, di sana sangat berat.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, dia berhasil membuka matanya. Dia langsung diserang oleh sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan, membuatnya harus memejamkan matanya sekilas. Dia belum terbiasa oleh sergapan cahaya.

Dia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih gading, dengan bau zat anestesi yang menyengat, dan lima kepala yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Lelaki itu melotot, refleks terduduk, melupakan segala rasa sakit yang mencengkeram tubuhnya ketika selang infus di tangannya tertarik. Dia tidak akan seterkejut itu jika orang-orang (atau sepertinya _bukan_ ) yang mengelilinginya itu seperti orang kebanyakan. Orang normal pada umumnya tidak ada yang mempunyai mata yang hitam sepenuhnya, atau kulit seputih kertas, atau bahkan melayang-layang di udara.

 _Serius,_ dimana dia saat ini? Apa dia berada di dunia lain?

" _Tidak, tidak, jangan berteriak!"_

Mata lelaki itu semakin melotot ketika salah satu di antara orang-orang aneh itu melesat cepat ke arahnya dan meletakan satu jarinya yang seperti kayu kering itu ke bibirnya. Sosok itu memiliki suara yang bergema, membuatnya semakin percaya bahwa dia sedang berada di dunia lain. Lelaki itu seketika merinding bukan main.

" _Jangan takut, kami adalah teman-temanmu."_ ujar sosok itu seraya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman akan enak dipandang kalau tanpa gigi-gigi tajam yang mencuat keluar dan darah menetes-netes. Dan sosok itu memiliki paket komplit. Gigi taring, dan darah. Sempurna.

 _Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Teman?_

"Apa aku sudah mati?" adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu setelah berhari-hari terbaring bagai seonggok mayat. Karena sangat tidak mungkin dia memiliki teman-teman yang seperti ini, kecuali jika dia sudah mati.

" _Belum. Setidaknya sampai aku mencekikmu."_ jawab sesosok makhluk yang paling menyeramkan di antara yang lain. Sosok itu tinggi menjulang, memiliki bola mata hitam pekat, dan pedang yang tertancap di dadanya. Sesaat dia berpikir jika sosok itu adalah Goblin.

" _Jangan menakutinya seperti itu, Kris!"_

" _Apa peduliku? Anak itu memang seharusnya mati."_

 _Wow!_ Dia baru saja tersadar, dan langsung disuguhi oleh perkataan semacam ini? Dia jadi menyesal telah membuka matanya tadi. Lelaki itu mulai menerka-nerka dengan perasaan takut luar biasa. Apa makhluk-makhluk ini adalah Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa? Tetapi…, bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan, karena dia baru saja tersadar dan sekarang nyawanya harus dicabut?

Ketika dia hendak bertanya lagi, meminta penjelasan, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter segera masuk, di belakang mereka ada seorang pria tinggi yang mengikuti dengan wajah berseri-seri sekaligus khawatir. Dugaannya bahwa dia sedang di dunia lain mendadak terhapuskan, karena dia yakin di dunia lain tidak ada perawat-perawat dan dokter berjas putih. Dia masih di dunia nyata.

 _Syukurlah…_

"Sehun!" pria tinggi yang mengekor di belakang dokter itu sekonyong-konyong memeluknya. Membuat sosok transparan yang melayang di atasnya harus menyingkir dengan wajah kesal.

 _Sehun? siapa Sehun?_

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar," pria dewasa asing itu berujar dengan lega dan penuh haru. Seolah-olah mereka adalah kerabat dekat, tetapi dia tidak mengenali pria dengan telinga lebar ini sama sekali. Alhasil, dia mendorong pria tinggi itu membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan bingung.

Dia bertanya dengan kernyitan dahi, "Maaf, siapa kau?"

Pria tinggi itu melunturkan ekspresi cerahnya dalam sekejap. Wajahnya mendung, dan pria itu terlihat memaksakan senyuman.

"Ternyata benar apa kata dokter." gumamnya, ambiguitas.

 _Sejak saat itu, 'Dia' yang baru mengetahui namanya adalah Sehun tahu bahwa dia kehilangan seluruh memori otaknya karena sebuah kecelakaan besar, dan hanya ingat sepupunya yang bernama Park Chanyeol._

 _Dan sebagai tambahan, dia bisa melihat_ **mereka** _yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **7** **th** **February, 2017.**

Sehun menghela napasnya untuk yang ke-12 kalinya, berharap hal itu bisa menambah kesabarannya dan tidak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Tetapi, sekuat apapun usahanya, sepertinya itu hanya sia-sia saja. Karena kepalanya semakin berdenyut pusing mendengar tawa dan pekikan dua gadis yang tengah bermain-main di depannya. Serius, mereka sudah melakukan hal itu hampir satu jam! Konsentrasi Sehun tidak akan pulih jika terus seperti ini. Maka dari itu dia menutup laptopnya cukup kasar, membiarkan tugas-tugasnya yang belum tersimpan dengan benar di dalam sana.

" _Ya!_ " lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu membentak kasar, kantung matanya yang hitam karena sering begadang (karena hantu) membuatnya terlihat mengerikan, "Bisakah kalian berhenti menggangguku, gadis-gadis sinting?!"

Bentakannya itu berhasil membungkam orang-orang di sana. Dua gadis yang dimaksud refleks berhenti berlari-larian, lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan bersalah.

" _Dude_ , maaf jika aku mengganggu konsentrasimu. Tapi _gadis sinting_? Sehun, aku tidak tahu jika mulutmu sekejam itu," ujar seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang duduk tak jauh dari posisi Sehun. Sedari tadi dia memang sibuk cekikikan bersama dua temannya yang lain, tetapi dihina dengan sebutan 'gadis sinting' oleh teman sendiri membuat harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tangguh terasa dinodai.

"Sehun, jika kau katakan itu pada Baekhyun aku masih bisa tolerir. Tetapi untukku dan Jongin? Kau bercanda?" timpal pemuda yang lain, dengan aksen barat yang cukup kental. Baekhyun, satu-satunya yang paling mungil di sana, memberi hadiah jitakan sadis di kepala Johnny yang baru saja bicara seenaknya.

Tiga orang itu adalah teman-temannya —ini hasil informasi dari Chanyeol karena Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa tentang mereka— yang berkulit _tan_ adalah Kim Jongin, pemuda tengil itu mengklaim bahwa dia adalah temannya sejak kecil, bahkan selalu bersama saat kemana-mana. Yang berwajah agak kebaratan bernama Johnny, berbeda dari Jongin yang mengaku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil, Johnny adalah temannya ketika masuk kuliah. Lalu, yang paling pendek adalah Baekhyun, temannya sewaktu SMA, sekaligus kekasih dari sepupunya yang kaya, Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang berusia 28-tahunan itu memiliki kekasih yang umurnya terpaut jauh seperti Baekhyun. Sehun jadi berpikir jika sepupunya itu sedikit memiliki jiwa pedofil.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, cukup frustrasi. "Bukan kalian, tetapi _mereka_." jari panjangnya menunjuk ke arah dua gadis yang masih menunduk bersalah.

Ketiga temannya menengok bersamaan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun. Ketiganya saling adu pandang bingung, karena yang mereka lihat hanya tumpukan buku milik Sehun yang tersusun rapi di lemari bukunya. Tidak ada seorang—atau bahkan dua—gadis di sana.

"Uhm…, Sehun," Baekhyun hendak menegur, tetapi kemudian lelaki ber- _eyeliner_ itu menutup mulutnya terkejut, dengan berlebihan. "S-S-Sehun… jangan bilang jika gadis itu adalah han—"

"Ya, mereka adalah mahasiswi semester dua yang meninggal karena kecelakaan bulan lalu." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang, berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang memasang wajah ngeri.

Dua gadis yang dimaksud oleh Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan _sunbae-_ nya. Bukan tanpa maksud dua gadis yang baru saja meninggal itu mengikuti Sehun hingga ke rumahnya. Keduanya meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan mereka pada orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah, seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini pada arwah-arwah yang lain. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang mati, sekalipun mereka selalu mengemis-ngemis padanya. Sehun selalu menutup telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Seolah-olah kehadiran mereka tidak pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Dengan mengabaikan mereka, maka arwah-arwah tidak tenang itu akan pergi sendirinya—walau meneror Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Bisa dibilang Sehun sudah cukup kebal dengan penampakan-penampakan arwah yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia sudah tidak menjerit memalukan lagi ketika melihat _mereka_ , atau meminta Chanyeol untuk tidur bersamanya dengan tangan memegang salib sebagai perlindungan. Tetapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika Sehun terkadang masih merasa takut. Walau tidak separah dulu.

Lima bulan lamanya memiliki kelebihan— _atau Sehun menyebutnya kesialan_ —seperti ini kadang membuat hidupnya cukup berantakan, ditambah ingatannya yang tak kunjung kembali. Dia seperti lahir kembali di dunia, walau identitasnya sama seperti dulu. Otaknya benar-benar kosong, tidak ada ingatan apapun di sana. Yang Sehun tahu dari Chanyeol—sepupunya—bahwa dia adalah anak yatim piatu sejak umurnya belasan, dan sejak itu dia tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibinya, dengan kata lain adalah orangtua Chanyeol, lalu ketika dirinya lulus SMA, dia memilih tinggal bersama Chanyeol di apartement cukup mewah di Seoul. Hanya itu yang dia tahu hingga sekarang. tetapi, terkadang, Sehun merasa ada yang selalu mengganjal di otaknya. Sesuatu yang memaksa mendesak untuk diingat, dan ketika Sehun berusaha mengingatnya, kepalanya akan sakit. Kadang segumpal ingatan abstrak yang tidak bisa diingat itu membuat Sehun merasa seperti… kehilangan, sedih, kosong, bahagia, dan semacamnya. Seolah-olah segumpal ingatan itu adalah memori yang sangat penting di hidupnya.

" _Sunbae, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau suka padaku?"_

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan hantu gadis di depannya yang tengah tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Aku sudah tidak waras jika suka pada hantu sepertimu." ketus Sehun. Gadis itu mendengus sebal mendapat jawaban pedas darinya.

"Se-Sehun, ini masih siang! Bisakah kau usir 'teman-temanmu' dulu?" pinta Jongin, seraya merapat bersama Baekhyun dan Johnny. Ketiganya tentu saja tahu kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa lelaki itu.

"Mereka tidak mau pergi sebelum aku menyerahkan jiwa kalian bertiga." Sehun menjawab dengan asal. Dia baru akan meminum soda-nya ketika tiga temannya menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius, mereka berteriak dan sekonyong-konyong memeluknya dengan erat. Sehun menghela napasnya, menahan geram, ketika minumannya tumpah kemana-mana.

"Jadi mereka menghisap jiwa manusia seperti di film-film horror?" tanya Jongin, histeris.

Johnny tak kalah histerinya, "Sehun, cepat usir mereka! Bacakan doa untukku!"

"Sehun, jangan serahkan jiwaku. Aku belum menikah dengan Chanyeol. kumohon!" —yang ini sudah pasti adalah Baekhyun.

Sementara arwah dua gadis yang masih di sana hanya menonton dengan ekspresi malas.

" _Aku lebih suka cumi bakar daripada jiwa manusia,"_ celetuk salah satu di antara arwah itu, yang langsung diangguki oleh gadis yang satunya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua pergi? Kalian membuat kekacauan di sini, dan lagi kalian berdua mengganggu konsentrasiku." ujar Sehun dengan taraf kesabaran yang semakin menipis. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya, tetapi orang-orang—juga hantu—di sini senang sekali mengganggunya. Sehun merasa akan cepat menua jika terus begini.

" _Tidak mau!"_

Sehun menarik napasnya, lalu memandang tajam ke dua arwah gadis itu, "Pergi atau aku panggil pendeta untuk mengusir kalian?" desisnya.

" _Iya, iya. Kami akan pergi."_ Kedua hantu itu segera mengangguk dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, salah satu hantu gadis itu mendekatinya dengan senyum malu-malu, membuat Sehun mendengus malas.

"Apa lagi?"

" _Uhm, Sunbae, sebelum aku pergi, bisakah kau katakan sesuatu pada Jongin-sunbae?"_

"Katakan apa?"

Hantu itu semakin tersenyum-senyum, jika dia manusia, sudah Sehun pastikan pipinya akan memerah saat ini, _"Aku menyukai Jongin-sunbae, dan aku akan menunggunya di atas sana nanti."_ Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah langit dengan senyuman lebar. Setelah itu tangannya ditarik paksa oleh arwah yang satunya.

" _Jiyeon-ah, ayo kita pergi! Aku tidak mau terbakar untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

" _Iya, iya. Bye, Sunbae! Ingat salamku, ya!"_

Sehun hanya meng-iyakan dengan gumaman singkat. Dia menatapi kedua arwah gadis itu yang menghilang begitu saja di udara. Mereka tidak benar-benar pergi ke alamnya, nanti malam mereka pasti balik lagi ke sini, Sehun yakin itu.

"Sehun, apa yang kau bicarakan pada mereka?" tanya Jongin.

"Sebelumnya, apa kalian bisa lepaskan pelukan kalian?" ucap Sehun dengan malas. Ketiga temannya segera menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Hun, apa yang mereka katakan padamu? Mereka tidak akan mengambil jiwa kami 'kan?"

Sehun tidak percaya teman-temannya yang notabene mahasiswa berpikiran kritis ini masih saja percaya dengan ucapan konyolnya tadi.

"Tidak. Tapi, salah satu di antara mereka mengatakan padaku, kalau dia menyukaimu, Jongin, dan akan menunggumu di atas sana nanti." Sehun menunjuk ke langit-langit rumahnya, seperti yang dilakukan oleh hantu gadis tadi.

" _Y-YA!_ JANGAN BUAT AKU TAKUT, SEHUN!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun pergi ke perpustakaan kota sejak dia pulih dari koma-nya. Chanyeol bilang, dia sangat menyukai tempat ini dan semuanya-lah berawal. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya yang memiliki kepribadian ganda— _Ini karena sikap dingin Chanyeol yang kerap berubah total menjadi sosok manusia konyol hanya ketika bersama Baekhyun_ — itu. 'Semuanya berawal', apa maksudnya? Tetapi yang jelas, Sehun bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang untuk mencari buku-buku referensi untuk tugas makalahnya.

Dia kira, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling tenang untuk bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan sekadar tidur lima-belas menitan tanpa gangguan _siapapun_. Sialnya, perkiraannya itu meleset jauh. Karena—

" _Wah, kau anak Sastra, ya?"_

Sehun mengambil sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya tanpa mengindahkan sosok yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya dengan aura dingin menguar. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu membuat atmosfer di sini jadi kurang menyenangkan. Maka dari itu, Sehun berjalan ke lemari buku yang lain, alih-alih menghindari sesosok hantu yang terus menguntitnya.

" _Oh, Ya ampun!"_ sosok hantu yang wajahnya Sehun belum lihat itu memekik tiba-tiba. Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menggeram saat itu juga, karena dia sangat terganggu dengan pekikan nyaring itu. _"Kau tampan sekali!"_

Sehun menyeringai percaya diri dalam hati. Bahkan, hantu sekalipun mengakui ketampanannya ini.

" _Tubuhmu—Ya ampun, tinggi sekali!"_ Sosok transparan itu mengitari tubuhnya, membuat Sehun menahan mati-matian agar tidak peduli. _"Apa orang ini model, ya?"_

Lalu sosok transparan itu berdiri tepat di depannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun harus menahan mati-matian agar tidak terkejut saat itu juga. Arwah itu cukup berbeda dari arwah-arwah yang pernah Sehun temui selama ini. Dia adalah seorang lelaki muda dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit, baju bergaris-garis putih dan biru. Wajahnya tidak menyeramkan, dia hanya berwajah pucat, bahkan tidak terlalu pucat. Sesaat Sehun mengira dia adalah manusia, tetapi aura dingin yang menguar dari sosok itu membuat Sehun menepis perkiraannya itu.

Matanya dan mata sosok itu bertemu, saling menatap. Sehun mendadak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh menyergap tubuhnya, sesuatu seperti… perasaan yang abstrak. Tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Sosok itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, _"Apa kau sedang menatapku?"_ tanyanya, dengan aksen lugu.

Sehun rasanya ingin menepuk dahinya kuat-kuat, dia pura-pura mengambil buku di depannya, sebagai kamuflase jika dirinya tidak bisa melihat sosok di depannya yang memandangnya penuh harap. Tangannya menembus sosok itu, dan rasanya sangat dingin. "Aku butuh buku ini," gumamnya, sebagai alibi.

" _Ya!"_ arwah pendek itu berteriak nyaring ketika tangan Sehun menembus dadanya yang transparan, _"Dasar tidak sopan! Ini namanya pelecehan!"_

Sehun nyaris terbahak, tetapi dia tahan. Pelecehan darimana kalau tangannya saja tidak bisa menyentuh dia? Lelaki tinggi itu membalikan badannya, berpikir untuk segera duduk dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, tidak mau memedulikan sosok arwah yang terus-menerus mengikutinya.

" _Kau seperti kekasihku atau memang kau kekasihku, ya?"_ Sosok itu mempercepat jalannya, hingga sekarang dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun. Pria itu mendengus mendengar ucapan hantu itu.

Sehun memilih meja yang paling ujung dan sepi, karena dia butuh ketenangan. Tetapi, sosok itu masih terus menguntitnya, bahkan duduk di depannya dan terus-menerus menatapinya. Sehun mendesah kecil, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa mendapat ketenangan, bahkan di sini sekalipun.

" _Kau harusnya jangan mengambil buku itu. Itu tidak bagus! Karena penulisnya adalah seorang penipu sekaligus pembunuh!"_

Sehun rasanya ingin merotasikan bola matanya. Apa hubungannya dengan latar belakang si penulis? _Toh_ , Sehun hanya butuh isi bukunya, bukan biografi penulisnya. Sehun jadi menebak, jika arwah di depannya ini memiliki pemikiran yang kekanakan. Tidak peduli bagaimana latar belakang si penulis, entah dia pembunuh, perampok, atau teroris sekalipun, jika isi tulisannya bagus, menarik dan informatif, tidak ada salahnya untuk dibaca 'kan?

" _Aku tidak suka membaca buku yang ditulis oleh orang yang memiliki kehidupan yang buruk, seperti para penjahat. Kadang, pemikiran-pemikiran mereka berbeda dari kita. Dan biasanya, mereka menyuarakan seluruh isi pemikiran mereka dalam sebuah tulisan, buku. Akan banyak orang yang terprovokasi karena hal itu, dan menurutku itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Bayangkan, dampak apa yang akan ditimbulkan pada orang-orang yang membacanya, lalu terpengaruh?"_

Sosok itu berceloteh, seolah-olah Sehun adalah kerabat dekatnya. Tangan kurusnya yang pucat membolak-balikan halaman buku milik Sehun, membuat buku itu bergerak sendiri seperti tertiup angin. Dia memang tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tetapi bisa menggerakannya dengan sebuah kekuatan, seperti… _yah_ , telekinesis. Semacam itulah. Para hantu biasa melakukan itu untuk menakut-nakuti atau memberitahu seseorang.

"… _Aku pernah melihat berita, ada satu kasus pembunuhan di Serbia yang memakan banyak korban. Pembunuhnya adalah seorang remaja, dia bahkan menghabisi keluarganya sendiri dengan cara yang sadis. Dan kau tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu? karena dia terinspirasi dari buku yang dibacanya! Keterlaluan 'kan?"_

" _Ah, ya ampun, kenapa aku berbicara sendirian, sih? jelas-jelas kau tidak bisa mendengarku. Ya…, mana mungkin kau mendengar pendapatku, bahkan melihatku saja kau tidak bisa. aku benar-benar kesepian…"_

Dan di menit selanjutnya, Sehun semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena arwah di depannya ini terus berceloteh tanpa henti, menyuarakan pendapat-pendapatnya tanpa diminta. Dia benar-benar banyak omong! Kepala Sehun rasanya ingin meledak.

Sehun mendesah kasar, membanting buku di tangannya, lalu membentak, "Apa mulutmu tidak bisa diam?!" tidak lupa dengan tatapan tajam yang dia lontarkan untuk hantu pengganggu itu.

Sosok itu melotot, kaget. Berkedip-kedip beberapa saat dengan ekspresi terkejut, lalu berseru kencang, _"Kau bisa melihatku?"_

Astaga, Sehun salah bertindak sepertinya.

" _Kau bisa melihatku, 'kan?"_ hantu itu mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan antusias, kali ini dia sampai duduk di atas meja agar bisa mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. _Sudah terlanjur,_ batinnya. Pada akhirnya dia balas memandang tatapan antusias hantu itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Hantu lelaki muda itu berseru nyaring, kegirangan. Dia bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil, dan tersenyum amat lebar. Untuk ukuran sesosok hantu, dia memiliki keceriaan kelewat batas dan senyum yang manis. Dia pasti meninggal dengan cara baik-baik.

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi? Aku 'kan bisa mengenalkan namaku lebih dulu padamu."_ Hantu itu merengut, tetapi masih terlihat sangat senang.

Sehun mendengus kecil, mengabaikan. Biasanya, sosok hantu akan kabur terlebih dahulu ketika tau bahwa Sehun bisa melihat mereka, setelah itu mereka akan kembali lagi dalam satu atau dua hari. Tetapi, hantu ini berbeda. Dia malah semakin mendekat dan antusias sekali, tidak ada rasa takut sekalipun. Karena memang pada dasarnya, hantu-hantu akan merasa takut pada manusia yang bisa melihat mereka.

" _Ayo kita berkenalan!"_ hantu itu menjulurkan tangan kurusnya yang pucat, _"Aku adalah Luhan, dan aku adalah kekasihmu. Dan namamu adalah…?"_

Sehun tidak menerima uluran tangan itu atau menjawab pertanyaan hantu pengganggu itu.

"Kekasihku?" ulang Sehun, dengan mata memicing tajam. Sejak kapan dia berpacaran dengan hantu konyol ini? Seenaknya saja dia! Dan lagipula kekasih mana yang tidak tahu nama pasangannya? _Benar-benar…_

Hantu itu mengangguk. _"Ya, aku adalah kekasihmu dan kau adalah kekasih—"_

"Tunggu, tunggu! Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu?" Sehun bertanya ketus. Dia mana sudi menjadikan sesosok hantu sebagai kekasihnya. Seperti tidak ada makhluk yang masih bernapas saja.

" _Sejak… sekarang,"_ jawab Luhan, dengan cengiran yang _sangat bocah_.

Sehun mendengus, jengkel. "Aku tidak ada waktu meladeni hantu pengganggu sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi, cari orang lain saja sana! Aku sedang sibuk."

Luhan kembali merengut, _"Kalau kau tidak sibuk, berarti aku boleh menemanimu? Kau tahu, aku tidak punya teman… hantu di sini seram-seram sekali, aku tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka."_

Sehun mengernyit aneh. Dia baru tahu ada hantu yang takut pada hantu lain karena tampang menyeramkannya. Tetapi, memang benar _, sih_. Ada sekitar lima hantu berwajah mengerikan yang tengah berdiri di ujung ruangan, memperhatikan Luhan, seperti menunggu-nunggu hantu yang satu itu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak. Jangan mengikutiku atau menggangguku. Pergi sana!" usir Sehun.

Luhan sepertinya merasa kesal, karena hantu itu mengacak-ngacak buku Sehun dengan telekinesisnya yang mengganggu. Beberapa buku di meja berjatuhan, dan sebagian yang lain terbuka dan halamannya terbolak-balik dengan sendirinya.

" _Kau jahat. Aku hanya ingin teman bicara…"_

—dan hantu itu bahkan memandang Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, nyaris menangis. Entah hantu bisa atau tidak menangis, Sehun tidak tahu. Karena selama ini dia belum pernah melihat sosok hantu menangis.

Sehun mendengus keras-keras, merasa kepalanya akan pecah sesaat lagi. Dan pada akhirnya menyerah, menghela napas, lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau boleh di sini, tapi jangan bicara dan mengganggu. Cukup duduk saja dan diam, atau aku akan pergi." ujar Sehun, kesal.

Sedetik kemudian, angin-angin itu berhenti dan buku-buku Sehun kembali rapi seperti semula. Luhan mengangguk senang, kembali duduk di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

" _Uhm, sebelum aku terdiam lama, aku ingin tau siapa namamu."_ Luhan menyeletuk dengan lugu.

Sehun menjawab dengan malas, "Sehun. namaku Sehun."

Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya, _"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu 'Hunhun' kalau begitu."_

Sehun mendadak terdiam. _Hunhun?_ Dia seperti pernah di panggil oleh seseorang dengan nama itu, tetapi tidak tahu siapa, kapan dan dimana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun kembali ke apartement-nya tepat jam enam sore. Seperti biasa, apartementnya yang besar itu kosong dan sepi. Chanyeol biasa pulang nyaris tengah malam setiap hari dari kantornya, dan terkadang pria itu memilih menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Sehun sudah biasa tinggal sendiri, dan lagipula dia lebih senang seperti ini daripada Chanyeol pulang dan membawa Baekhyun ke sini. Sehun sudah muak mendengar dan melihat adegan-adegan romansa erotis yang selalu disuguhkan pasangan itu.

Sehun berniat mengambil handuknya di kamar, tubuhnya terasa lengket dan dia ingin segera mandi. Tetapi, begitu sampai di kamarnya, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok Luhan yang tengah duduk manis di atas ranjangnya dengan cengiran lebar. Sehun refleks berteriak kaget, mengundang gelak tawa Luhan yang sangat mengesalkan di telinga.

" _ **Kau!**_ Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Sehun, atau lebih tepatnya membentak. Dia menghampiri sosok arwah itu dengan kilatan mata membunuh. Jika saja sosok itu bisa mati dua kali, Sehun pasti sudah membunuhnya sejak pertama kali bertemu di pustaka tadi.

" _Mengunjungimu,"_ Luhan menjawab dengan enteng. _"Ranjangmu empuk sekali, hangat pula. Aku rasanya ingin tidur di sini."_

Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika Luhan adalah seorang manusia, dia pasti sudah menendang sosok itu. tetapi, jangankan menendang, menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa. Yang ada Sehun hanya menendang udara kosong.

"Keluar dari sini!" usir Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, _"Tidak mau."_

"Keluar," Sehun mulai mendesis bahaya.

Luhan masih keras kepala. Dia menggeleng, kali ini lebih cepat, membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang kesana-kemari. Sehun mendesah, lelah. Dia tidak mau meladeni lebih lanjut karena keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Biarkan saja, nanti juga hantu itu pergi dengan sendirinya.

Sehun membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja hitamnya, melepas fabrik itu dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan kulit polosnya menerima udara dingin dari AC yang menyala. Ketika tangannya hendak membuka risleting celananya, tiba-tiba Luhan menjerit di tempatnya. Sehun terlonjak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Astaga, apa lagi kali ini?_

" _Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Luhan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, seperti seorang gadis.

"Menurutmu apa?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan jengkel. Hantu ini selain mengganggu juga sangat menyebalkan.

" _Kenapa kau membuka baju di depanku? Kau seharusnya malu!"_

Sehun mendengus tak percaya. Kenapa dia harus malu pada sesosok hantu? —dan lagipula Luhan adalah lelaki, sama seperti dirinya. Mendadak muncul sebuah ide brilliant di otak cerdasnya. Dia menghampiri Luhan, merangkak ke atas ranjangnya sendiri dengan telanjang dada. Rasanya dia ingin terbahak melihat bagaimana ekspresi hantu itu ketika melihatnya yang sudah tepat di depannya. Kenapa jadi Luhan yang memasang ekspresi horror? Sebenarnya, siapa yang hantu disini?

Sehun menyeringai tipis, "Jika dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau adalah _pihak bawah_ , ya?"

Mata Luhan membulat ke ukuran yang paling maksimal mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu. Sehun bersumpah, jika Luhan bukan hantu, pasti wajahnya sudah merona parah sekarang. Arwah itu sepertinya terkejut sekali mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Kenapa, Luhan? kenapa kau terdiam?" tanya Sehun, lalu melanjutkan dengan kalimat yang cukup menggoda, "Apa kau pernah dengar tentang hantu yang diperkosa?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Luhan kembali berteriak—kali ini cukup histeris—dan kabur secepat mungkin. Dia menghilang, meninggalkan kabut-kabut putih yang lebih mirip kapas halus yang berterbangan. Detik itu juga, Sehun tertawa keras, bahkan sampai memukul-mukul bantalnya sendiri. Dia tidak menduga ide sintingnya ini akan berhasil.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sehun berdehem, menyadari jika ini pertama kalinya dia kembali bisa tertawa keras seperti ini pasca kecelakaan itu.

Dan, kenapa pula dia merasa terhibur hanya karena sosok hantu pengganggu bernama Luhan itu?

* * *

Luhan tidak benar-benar pergi ternyata. Dia keras kepala, dan kembali lagi saat jam tujuh malam, ketika Sehun sedang memasak untuk makan malamnya sendiri. Tetapi, yang berbeda adalah, hantu itu seolah menjaga jarak dari Sehun. Dia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, tidak berani mendekat. Sehun mendengus kecil, apa Luhan sebegitu seriusnya menanggapi ucapannya tadi sore?

Dan logikanya, jika Sehun memperkosa Luhan, bagaimana cara memasukinya? Yang ada dia hanya memperkosa udara kosong—oke, sebaiknya lupakan pemikiran tak masuk akal ini. Jangan dianggap serius.

" _Kau sedang memasak apa, Hunhun?"_ tanya Luhan dari kejauhan, kepalanya berusaha melongok untuk melihat apa yang sedang dimasak oleh Sehun saat ini.

"Daging manusia," Sehun menjawab asal.

Luhan langsung berseru kaget, _"Ya Tuhan! Kau kanibal?"_

Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Bukan hanya manusia, aku juga memakan daging hantu yang suka sekali menggangguku." Tangannya dengan cekatan memainkan spatula di _pan_ , mengaduk-ngaduk sayuran yang dimasaknya.

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya sebal mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, lalu melayangkan pukulannya tepat di kepala Sehun. Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, karena tangannya tidak menembus kepala Sehun, melainkan—

"Akh!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

—benar-benar memukulnya.

Luhan melotot, tidak percaya, karena tangannya bisa memegang kepala Sehun. Kepalanya… rambut hitamnya yang halus… Luhan bisa merasakannya! Dia memandang tangannya dengan raut bingung.

"Kau yang memukulku?" Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan bertanya geram.

" _Aku… bisa menyentuhmu."_ ujar Luhan, dengan nada mengambang. Dia terkejut, heran, senang sekaligus antusias.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

Pria itu baru mengerti ketika kedua tangan Luhan terjulur ke arahnya, lalu menyentuh wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Sehun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Luhan, karena dia benar-benar bisa merasakan tangan Luhan di pipinya, di setiap inchi kulit wajahnya. Biasanya, para hantu tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini. Tetapi Luhan berbeda! Sehun dapat merasakan kulit tangan Luhan yang dingin dan sehalus satin… benar-benar halus.

" _Aku bisa menyentuhmu,"_ Luhan mengulangi kalimat itu dengan nada senang, tetapi lebih dari itu, dia terdengar sangat sedih. Hantu itu nyaris menangis (lagi). mungkin dia sangat terharu.

Sehun cukup lama terdiam, membiarkan Luhan terus menyentuh wajahnya dengan senyuman senang dan haru. Lagi-lagi sebuah sesuatu yang aneh menyergapnya mendadak membuatnya bungkam. Dan tanpa sadar, tangannya juga bergerak, hendak menyentuh wajah sosok hantu itu. tetapi, tangannya hanya menyentuh udara kosong. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan. Tangannya menembus begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." ujar Sehun, bingung.

" _Tapi aku bisa!"_

Selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh Luhan adalah menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun cukup keras membuat pria itu berteriak marah.

"HEI!"

Luhan terkekeh geli lalu semakin gencar _mengacak-ngacak_ wajah Sehun. Yang menjadi korban sudah kehabisan kesabaran, dengan brutal, Sehun berusaha mencekik Luhan tetapi dia hanya menyentuh udara kosong. Dia mencoba lagi, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Tangannya selalu menembus tubuh Luhan, membuat hantu sialan itu semakin terkekeh geli, berbeda dengan Sehun yang semakin kesal.

"Tidak adil," desisnya, marah.

Luhan mengangguk sok paham, _"Ya, memang tidak adil. Aku bisa menyentuhmu, tapi kau tidak bisa menyentuhku. Padahal aku ingin merasakan sentuhanmu…"_

Mata kiri Sehun berkedut jengkel. "Dasar hantu mesum." dengusnya.

" _Mesum?"_ ulang Luhan dengan wajah bingung, _"Lho? di bagian mana ucapanku ada unsur mesumnya?!"_ dia memprotes tidak terima.

Sehun tak mengacuhkan Luhan, dia kembali pada kegiatan awalnya yang sempat tertunda. Memasak. Memang tak sepandai Chanyeol, _sih_ , dalam hal meracik bumbu yang enak, tetapi yang terpenting dia bisa makan untuk malam ini. Urusan enak atau tidaknya, itu ada di urutan terakhir.

" _Wah, Hunhun, kau pintar memasak ternyata."_ Luhan mulai berceloteh, lagi. kali ini dia sudah tidak ragu-ragu untuk kembali berdiri di samping Sehun. _"Benar-benar kekasih idaman!"_

Sehun tak menanggapi. Dia sibuk meletakan tumis sayurannya yang sudah matang ke piring flat yang sudah dia siapkan. Ketika dia ingin menyiapkan lauk yang lain, dia merasakan jari-jari menusuk pipinya berulang-ulang membuat desahan malas kembali meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Luhan, berhenti menusuk pipiku," desisnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, entah kenapa hantu yang satu itu senang sekali tertawa, _"Aku senang bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, karena selama ini tidak ada satupun manusia atau benda yang bisa kusentuh. Aku bisa merasakan kulitmu yang hangat, aku jadi merasa hidup lagi, hehehe."_

Selain menyebalkan, Luhan juga senang sekali curhat.

" _Oh, aku tahu! aku tahu! Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu itu karena… kau adalah… soulmate-ku! Kau soulmate-ku, Hunhun!"_

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, imajinatif. "Berhenti mengatakan jika aku adalah kekasihmu ataupun _soulmate_ -mu, karena aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih seorang hantu yang sangat mengganggu."

Luhan menekuk wajahnya hingga bibir pucatnya maju beberapa centi.

" _Tetapi, seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia menyukai semua sikapku. Karena aku ini menghibur, membuatnya selalu kesal, membuatnya tertawa dan membuat hidupnya berwarna cerah."_

"Yang mengatakan itu pasti orang yang sinting," komentar Sehun dengan pedas.

" _Dia tidak sinting! Dia baik, sangat tampan, pintar dan perhatian! Pokoknya dia itu sempurna sekali!"_ Luhan mendadak menaikan nada ucapannya, dia sepertinya kesal.

Sehun mendengus marah, entah kenapa mendadak dia merasa kepalanya mendidih, "Lalu kenapa kau malah disini? Bukan dengan orang itu?!"

Luhan terdiam lama, dia menunduk, memandangi kaki-kaki pucatnya yang telanjang tanpa alas. Baju pasien yang dikenakannya memiliki ukuran yang besar, membuat tubuhnya agak tenggelam. Sesaat, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi.

"… _Karena dia ada di sini,"_

Sehun tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, "Apa katamu?"

Luhan menggeleng, lalu berujar kecil, _"Tidak, lupakan saja! Lebih baik kau memikirkan apa rasanya masakanmu nanti karena kau kebanyakan memberinya garam."_

Sehun berkedip sesaat. Menoleh ke arah tangannya yang masih menuangkan beberapa sendok garam ke dalam masakannya tanpa sadar—karena dia sibuk memarahi Luhan. semakin murka-lah pria itu detik itu juga melihat garam yang menggunung di _pan_ -nya.

"KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG, LUHAN?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **12** **th** **February**

" _Hunhun, kau tahu tidak? Aku itu senang sekali bisa di sini, denganmu."_

Sehun hanya menanggapi ucapan Luhan dengan gumaman singkat yang terkesan malas. Tangannya yang sedang mengetik, sesekali digunakan untuk mencomot camilan di depannya. Ini sudah hari ke-5 sejak dia bertemu dengan Luhan, dan hantu itu masih setia mengikutinya kemana-mana hingga sekarang. Saat Sehun pulang kuliah, Luhan sudah menunggu di apartementnya dengan cengiran kekanakan khasnya. Saat Chanyeol tidak pulang, Luhan-lah yang menemaninya di apartement. Luhan sudah seperti… _orang_ baru di dalam apartement-nya. Walaupun merasa ketenangannya terusik, perlahan-lahan Sehun menyadari jika dia juga merasa senang ketika ada Luhan.

Rasa kesepiannya perlahan hilang begitu saja.

Hantu itu memang mengganggu, sangat. Seringkali Sehun dibuat kesal oleh Luhan, entah karena tangannya yang selalu _iseng_ menyentuh-nyentuh wajahnya, atau karena celotehannya yang tidak pernah habis. Tetapi, hal itulah yang membuat Sehun merasa mempunyai teman. teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Dia merasa apartementnya yang selalu sepi itu menjadi ramai hanya karena tingkah laku Luhan yang menghibur. Kehidupannya tidak lagi monoton karena dia mempunyai Luhan yang seringkali menjadi objek kekesalannya, tertawaannya dan ejekannya.

" _Kau orang pertama yang bisa melihatku, dan aku bisa menyentuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Bagiku, itu adalah keajaiban. Dan yang lebih mengagumkan lagi adalah kau membiarkanku terus menempelimu walau kau tahu aku ini sangat mengganggu. Kau benar-benar baik…"_

Sehun mendongak, hanya untuk sekadar melihat ke arah Luhan yang berbicara di depannya. Hantu itu tengah bertelungkup seraya memandangnya dengan bola-mata rusanya yang jernih. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menopang wajahnya, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum kecil yang menggemaskan. Sehun mendadak gugup karena mendapat pandangan seperti itu, dia berdehem sejenak untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar senang bisa di dekatku?" tanya Sehun, berusaha terdengar tak peduli. Walau dalam hatinya, dia merasa bahagia ketika mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Tidak tahu kenapa, namun yang pasti perasaan bahagia itu muncul begitu saja.

Luhan mengangguk, _"Aku senang, sangaaaaat senang."_

Sehun berusaha agar tidak tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak senang, karena kau sangat mengganggu dan berisik," ujarnya, pura-pura ketus.

Wajah Luhan berhasil merengut karena perkataannya barusan, dan hantu itu menggerutu sebal, _"Dasar jahat."_

Sehun tertawa melihat bibir Luhan yang maju-maju ketika menggerutu. Ekspresi itu terlihat begitu menarik di matanya. Sementara Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya karena ditertawakan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau labil sekali? Tadi kau bilang aku ini baik, sekarang kau bilang aku ini jahat." tukas Sehun.

" _Aku jadi menyesal telah memujimu."_

Sehun mendengus, nyaris memukul kepala Luhan, kalau saja dia tidak ingat jika tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh sosok mungil itu.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun. Setiap lidahnya menyebut nama sosok itu, rasanya sangat tidak asing bagi Sehun. Seolah-olah Luhan memang sosok yang sudah lama dikenalnya, dan bibirnya sering mengucapkan nama _'Luhan'_. tetapi, itu hanya sebuah perasaan Sehun saja.

" _Apa?!"_

Sehun mendengus geli mendapati Luhan menyalak tajam ketika menjawab panggilannya. Sepertinya, hantu itu masih marah dengannya.

"Aku… uhm, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama. Kenapa kau meninggal?" tanya Sehun, penasaran.

Dia memang cukup penasaran dengan Luhan. Sosok itu terlihat masih begitu muda. Kepribadiannya juga sangat periang, banyak berbicara, tetapi tidak pernah membicarakan masa hidupnya seperti arwah-arwah kebanyakan. Sehun yakin, di masa hidupnya, Luhan pastilah disayangi dan disenangi banyak orang.

Sepertinya Sehun salah bertanya, karena Luhan mendadak terlihat murung. Sosok itu mengubah posisinya, dia terduduk di hadapan Sehun. Pancaran matanya berubah, ada banyak kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di sana. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan memasang ekspresi murung seperti itu.

Sehun mendadak merasa bersalah, "Luhan, kau tidak perlu menjawab—"

" _Tidak apa-apa, Sehun."_ Sehun merasa aneh ketika Luhan memanggil namanya dengan benar, rasanya seperti ada yang menggores kulitnya dengan sengaja. _"Aku… kecelakaan."_

"Kecelakaan?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, dia tersenyum, tetapi masih terlihat sangat sedih. Topik seperti ini memang yang paling sensitif bagi para arwah sejauh yang Sehun tahu. Karena biasanya, para arwah yang semasa hidupnya adalah orang yang bahagia akan sedih ketika mengingat dia meninggal secara tiba-tiba, meninggalkan orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

" _Ya, saat itu aku sedang pergi bersama kekasihku menuju Bandara. Kami berniat pergi ke Beijing untuk merayakan ulang-tahun adikku. Tetapi, kejadian yang tidak pernah kami duga terjadi. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya, karena saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah menjadi sosok tanpa raga. Aku melihat semuanya… mobil kami yang hancur, tubuhku yang berusaha diselamatkan orang-orang, dan kekasihku yang tergeletak di jalan dengan kondisi yang…"_

Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia memilih diam dan memandangi Sehun dengan mata cantiknya. Rasa bersalah memenuhi diri Sehun, seharusnya dia tidak bertanya seperti itu tadi pada Luhan, karena sosok itu terlihat begitu sedih, dan suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dan perasaan sesak tiba-tiba dia rasakan, entah karena cerita Luhan yang begitu tragis atau karena kenyataan jika sosok itu sudah memiliki kekasih— _Sehun menepis jika dia sedang cemburu_ —. Dia tidak menyangka jika sosok periang seperti Luhan memiliki akhir yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apa dia…, kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman, kali ini lebih tulus dan bahagia, _"Dia selamat, dan yang terpenting, dia kelihatan bahagia… walau aku sudah tidak ada di sampingnya."_

Sehun tersenyum miris. Dia benar-benar merasa simpati pada Luhan, rasanya dia ingin menenangkan sosok itu, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia ingin memeluk, tapi itu mustahil, karena Luhan tidak bisa tersentuh oleh tangannya. Senyuman Luhan yang terkesan sedih benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terserang perasaan-perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Ada rasa sakit yang mendadak muncul entah darimana, dan rasa itu menguasai dirinya sekarang.

"Maaf karena sudah bertanya seperti ini padamu Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

Luhan menggeleng, masih dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah rambut Luhan, dia tahu ini mustahil, tetapi dia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan. tetapi, sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Tangannya tidak menembus kepala Luhan seperti kemarin-kemarin, melainkan _benar-benar_ mendarat di atas kepalanya, di rambut hitamnya yang begitu halus.

Semuanya seolah-olah berjalan dengan lambat.

Di bawah cahaya lampu yang terang dan desiran halus angin malam yang berasal dari jendelanya yang terbuka, Luhan memandangnya dengan mata membulat, yang dibalas oleh Sehun dengan pandangan yang sama.

Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di puncak kepala Luhan, perlahan-lahan mengelus surai hitam sosok itu yang halusnya bukan main. Benar-benar sangat lembut, seperti _silk_. Bahkan, Sehun bisa mencium aroma buah yang menyegarkan ketika jari-jemarinya menyentuh helai demi helai rambut Luhan.

" _Hunhun, kau bisa menyentuhku…"_ Luhan berujar pelan, tak percaya. _"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"_

Sehun secara tidak sadar menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

"Entahlah, yang terpenting aku bisa menyentuhmu." ujar Sehun, tangannya masih enggan menjauh dari rambut Luhan. Sejak dia memiliki 'kesialan' ini (melihat para arwah), ini pertama kalinya, Sehun bisa menyentuh secara langsung arwah itu. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Atau memang Luhan yang berbeda dari para hantu-hantu yang lain?

Lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu lalu mengulas sebuah seringaian jahilnya, "—Jadi sekarang aku bisa membalas semua perlakuanmu selama ini!"

Luhan refleks melotot.

Sosok itu bersiap-siap kabur dari kamar Sehun, tetapi pria itu menarik kakinya hingga terlebih dahulu hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Sehun memberinya sebuah gelitikan di pinggangnya tanpa ampun, membuat tawa Luhan—yang diselingi teriakan— memenuhi ruangan.

Luhan tertawa, dan itu karena dirinya. Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa bahagia. Kegelisahannya yang tak berarti selama ini karena sebuah segumpal ingatan abstrak yang tidak bisa diingatnya perlahan-lahan memudar. Digantikan sebuah ketenangan dan kebahagiaan hanya karena sosok Luhan yang tertawa di dekatnya. Seolah-olah Luhan telah mengobati rasa kegelisahannya selama ini.

 _Luhan… siapa kau sebenarnya?_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

" _Kalau seperti ini, aku merasa seperti manusia."_

Sehun tak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan yang diselingi kekehan geli itu, dia sedang menyibukan dirinya dengan membaca sebuah buku. Dia berusaha tak peduli pada kedua tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya tak tahu malu, atau rambut sosok itu yang terkadang menggelitik perpotongan lehernya. Walau kenyataannya, jantung Sehun tengah berdegup terburu-buru saat ini. Luhan memeluknya sejak tadi dan Sehun sudah lelah mengusir-usir hantu itu agar menjauh darinya. Akhirnya, dia menyerah, membiarkan Luhan menjadikannya 'beruang hangat'. Lagipula, dia menyukai _ini_ walau tubuh Luhan sangat dingin seperti lapisan es.

" _Kau hangat,"_ bisik Luhan.

Sial. Sehun semakin berdegup tak karuan.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menempeliku bagai lintah seperti ini?" tanya Sehun, berusaha tak acuh.

Luhan mendengung selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, _"Sampai aku bosan?"_

"Pasti sangat lama." Sehun mendengus.

Alunan tawa Luhan kembali terdengar, sangat lucu, _"Kau benar, bahkan rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bosan."_

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Dia menjitak kepala Luhan, membuat hantu itu memekik kecil, kesakitan.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin kembali _ke sana_?" Sehun menutup bukunya, beralih pada Luhan yang mendongak untuk menatapnya. Kegugupan mendadak menguasai diri Sehun karena posisinya yang terlalu dekat, nyaris intim, dengan Luhan. mereka berdua berbaring di atas ranjang milik Sehun dengan Luhan yang terus memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan lengan pria itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan posisinya dan Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Terlalu dekat… tetapi anehnya, dia tidak merasa risih sama sekali. Dia seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Lagi, dia merasa Luhan tidak asing di hidupnya.

Luhan menjawab lama, _"Sebenarnya aku belum mati,"_

Dahi Sehun mengerut mendengar pengakuan itu, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan. Tidak sadar bahwa posisi seperti itu membuat sosok arwah di depannya harus meneguk ludah karena gugup.

"Maksudmu?"

" _A-aku… anggap saja aku sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati."_ Luhan tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak kuasa memandang Sehun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Jika saja masih ada aliran darah di tubuhnya yang tanpa raga ini, pipinya pasti sudah merona sejak tadi.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau belum mati, tetapi kau sudah menjadi arwah yang bergentayangan seperti ini." Sehun benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

" _Aku bukan arwah bergentayangan!"_ protes Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan, dengan malas. Walau dia ingin sekali mengatakan _'Tidak gentayangan darimana? Kau saja terus berkeliaran dan terus menggangguku.'_

" _Tetapi sepertinya aku akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini dan kembali 'ke sana'. Aku sudah lega sekarang karena kekasihku sudah bahagia, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."_ Luhan kembali tersenyum, dan entah mengapa, Sehun tidak suka senyumannya kali ini.

"Jika kau masih ada harapan untuk hidup, kenapa malah memilih mati? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana orang-orang yang menyayangimu mengharapkanmu hidup? Jangan hanya karena kekasihmu, kau memilih pilihan yang salah, Luhan. Kau hidup bukan hanya untuk dia. Pikirkan orang lain juga yang menyayangimu, mereka pasti akan sedih jika kau memilih mati."

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa semarah ini hanya karena pernyataan Luhan.

" _Ba-bagaimana jika aku memilih hidup, tapi kekasihku tidak mengingatku? Aku sudah cukup lama meninggalkannya."_

Sehun tertegun ketika netranya melihat mata Luhan sudah basah. Dia menangis. Sebenarnya, seberapa besar berartinya kekasihnya bagi Luhan?

"Luhan, aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangmu pada kekasihmu itu, tetapi yang jelas, kau harus tetap hidup. Masalah ingat atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Lagipula…, jika kekasihmu itu memang tidak mengingatmu, kau bisa datang padaku. Bukankah aku adalah kekasihmu?" ujar Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, memandangi Sehun dengan matanya yang masih berair. Detik kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

" _Kau mengatakan ini bukan hanya untuk menenangkanku saja 'kan?"_

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Niatnya, sih, begitu."

" _Sehuun!"_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bercanda. Kau benar-benar boleh mendatangiku kapan pun kau mau."

Luhan tersenyum manis, _"Aku menyayangimu."_

Sehun refleks tersedak. Entah karena senyuman Luhan atau karena pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia menggaruk hidungnya, gugup. Luhan hanya seorang arwah yang tidak jelas sudah mati atau belum, tetapi setiap tingkahnya kadang membuat Sehun berdegup tidak jelas.

" _Besok adalah hari Valentine. Kau mau memberiku apa? Bukankah aku adalah kekasihmu?"_ Luhan kembali lagi menjadi seperti semula, ceria.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku jadi menyesal telah mengatakan itu tadi," gerutunya.

" _Hunhun!"_

"Luhan, aku tidak merayakan hari-hari konyol seperti itu. Jika kau mau, kau langsung saja minta padaku sekarang tanpa embel-embel hari Valentine." Sehun mendesah, jengah.

Hari Valentine— _tsk,_ omong kosong! Sehun tidak mau merayakan hari itu. Karena hari itu hanya untuk orang-orang konyol melodrama yang cengeng. Hari kasih-sayang apanya? Semua hari itu sama. Tidak perlu menunggu Valentine untuk mengekspresikan rasa cinta kita pada seseorang, kalau bisa hari ini, mengapa harus menunggu Valentine? Lagipula, semua hari itu adalah hari kasih-sayang. Setiap hari banyak _kok_ orang yang menerima kasih sayang dari orang lain. Ibu pada anaknya, seorang suami pada istrinya, kakak pada adiknya —nah, mengapa harus di hari Valentine saja orang-orang harus menggembar-gemborkan rasa cintanya? Bagi Sehun itu hanya omong kosong.

" _Kau tidak romantis."_ Luhan merengut.

Sehun menjawab singkat, "Memang."

Luhan mendengus sebal. _"Kau masih saja sama seperti yang lalu-lalu,"_ gerutunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan kecepatan kilat, _"Ti-tidak!"_

Sehun tidak menanggapi terlalu jauh karena rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerangnya. Dia mengerang panjang seraya meregangkan otot tangannya, lalu kedua tangan kekar itu mendarat di tubuh mungil Luhan. Mendekapnya erat-erat seperti halnya dia memeluk bantal guling.

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi besok untuk mengumpulkan tugasku pada dosen," gumamnya, seraya meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan.

" _Se—sehun…"_ Luhan mencicit seperti anak tikus.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, tersenyum diam-diam ketika merasakan tubuh dingin Luhan menegang karena pelukannya.

"Kenapa, Luhan? bukankah ini yang selalu dilakukan sepasang kekasih? atau… kau mau yang _lebih_?" tanya Sehun, menggoda. Dengan sengaja, lelaki itu meniup-niup leher Luhan membuat si mungil itu menggelinjang kegelian.

" _Sehun! Ce-cepat tidur! Atau aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati!"_

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai mengarungi alam mimpi dengan Luhan dipelukannya sepanjang malam. Sehun bahagia. Tetapi, dia tidak tahu, bahwa malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat Luhan; _hantu pengganggu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya dalam waktu yang singkat._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **14 February 2017.**

Sehun bilang Valentine itu omong kosong.

Tetapi, lihatlah sekarang, lelaki itu malah berdiri di antara toko-toko yang menjajakan hadiah-hadiah untuk hari kasih sayang ini. Beberapa pasangan berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, merayakan Valentine bersama dengan penuh sukacita. Hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah muda di sepanjang jalan membuat Sehun sakit mata mendadak. Lelaki itu masih berdiri dengan wajah tertekuk, di sebelahnya ada Jongin yang menemaninya dengan wajah antusias, sangat kontras dengannya.

 _Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan merayakan Valentine. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Luhan saja. Tidak lebih._

Setidaknya itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Sehun ulangi di dalam benaknya dengan sedikit gerutuan. Dia menepis kuat-kuat kalau saat ini dia ingin membelikan hadiah di hari Valentine.

"Aku penasaran orang beruntung mana yang akan mendapatkan hadiah darimu di hari Valentine yang selalu kau sebut-sebut omong kosong itu," celetuk Jongin.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku bukan merayakan Valentine!" sanggahnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu saja. Sekarang, katakan padaku, siapa orang beruntung yang akan menerima hadiahmu itu?"

Sehun menggaruk ujung hidungnya sekilas, merasa enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman baiknya itu. "Kau tidak akan percaya mendengarnya."

"Wanita atau lelaki? Apa dia cantik? Seksi? Mahasiswa, pekerja, atau anak SMA? Apa dia—"

"Dia hantu."

"Oh, hantu…" Jongin mengangguk-angguk sok paham, lalu detik selanjutnya dia terperanjat dengan mata membelalak berlebihan, "Hantu? _HANTU?!_ Kau—Sehun, Astaga! kau menyukai hantu?"

Sehun tahu dia mengambil pilihan yang salah karena sudah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Lelaki itu menarik napas sesaat, "Sebenarnya dia bukan hantu, dia hanya arwah yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah hidup dan mati. Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya, _sih_."

Jongin terperangah mendengarnya, "Ya ampun…," lalu melanjutkan dengan gumaman kecil, "Padahal masih banyak manusia."

"Sekarang beritahu aku, hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Sehun. Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengajak Jongin hari ini untuk menemaninya ke Garosu-gil, pemuda _tan_ itu lebih pandai memilih hadiah karena dia sudah banyak berpengalaman. Maklum, Jongin adalah _Casanova_ saat SMA dulu, kekasihnya ada dimana-mana.

"Aku perlu tahu namanya, jenis kelaminnya dan bagaimana rupanya." ujar Jongin.

"Dia lelaki. Tubuhnya kecil, wajahnya… manis, memiliki mata yang jernih seperti rusa, dia senang sekali tertawa dan tersenyum. Namanya adalah Luhan."

Jongin terperanjat untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sukar di tebak, antara kaget dan bingung. "Luhan?" ulangnya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata yang memperhatikan ke segala arah, mencari-cari toko yang tepat untuk dimasuki.

"Kau yakin namanya adalah Luhan?"

Sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan dan raut wajah Jongin. "Ya, namanya memang Luhan. Ada yang salah?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan senyuman kikuk. Dia menatapi wajah Sehun sesaat, seperti mencari tahu, lalu ketika dia tidak menemukan ekspresi janggal apapun dia kembali memandang ke arah depan.

"Apa dia bercerita tentang kehidupannya padamu?" tanya Jongin. Nada bicaranya berbeda, terkesan serius.

Kali ini Sehun yang menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia hanya mengatakan jika dia seperti ini karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dia masih sangat muda, kasihan sekali jika harus mati dengan cara seperti itu."

Mendadak dia teringat wajah Luhan yang menangis semalam karena menceritakan kisahnya sendiri. Tetapi yang membuat Sehun khawatir adalah, ketika Luhan memilih untuk hidup, dia akan melupakannya dan pergi bersama kekasihnya. Sehun memang tidak berhak mengharapkan apapun karena dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Luhan, dia hanya seorang manusia yang kebetulan bisa melihat sosok itu dan menyentuhnya. Tetapi, rasanya agak tidak rela jika sosok yang selalu membuatnya meradang marah, tertawa dan bahagia, harus pergi tiba-tiba. Secara tidak sadar, Sehun mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Luhan dan tidak menginginkan sosok itu pergi walau untuk kekasihnya sekalipun. Dia mulai serakah, ingin memiliki Luhan sendirian.

 _Dia menyayangi Luhan._

"Berikan saja dia bunga Lily atau _Crysanthemum_ ," tukas Jongin, tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Berikan saja Luhan bunga Lily putih atau _Crysanthemum_. Lily bisa melambangkan berbagai macam hal, seperti sesuatu yang suci dan murni, cinta dan.., duka yang mendalam."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa harus duka yang mendalam?" tanyanya. Dia mendapati Jongin berekspresi muram. Ada apa, _sih_? Jongin seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sehun jadi curiga.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, Sehun."

Sehun mendengus. _Benar,_ Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu malah berjalan mendahuluinya, memasuki sebuah _Florist_ dengan plang nama _Affaire d'amour_ besar-besar di depannya. Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin dengan decakan kesal. Dia yakin benar jika temannya itu mengetahui sesuatu dan enggan memberitahunya. Sejak dia kehilangan memori otaknya, Sehun memang sudah curiga pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan selalu berbicara hati-hati dengannya, seolah-olah sangat menjaga perasaannya. Awalnya, dia mengira mereka hanya ingin lebih menjaganya pasca kecelakaan. Tetapi, semakin kesini semakin tidak wajar. Chanyeol-lah yang lebih protektif, pria itu seringkali memelototi orang-orang yang hendak bertanya sesuatu pada Sehun. dan pria itu juga yang kerap kali melarangnya pergi ke Rumah Sakit hanya untuk sekadar check-up, dia lebih memilih memanggil dokter pribadi ke rumah mereka.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan?

Sehun mulai muak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun kembali ke apartementnya ketika jam empat sore. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum yang menawan sampai beberapa gadis yang tinggal di sebelah apartementnya merasa kaki mereka meleleh mendadak. Sehun membawa se- _bucket_ bunga Lily putih di tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang satu menenteng sebuah _paper-bag_ yang berisi sepasang sepatu futsal keluaran terbaru. Luhan bilang, dia sangat suka bermain bola, maka dari itu Sehun membelikannya untuk Luhan walau dia tidak tahu kapan si mungil itu akan memakainya. Tapi, ingat! Ini bukan hadiah untuk hari Valentine, oke? Sehun tidak merayakannya.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil hantu mungil itu ketika memasuki apartementnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan nanti ketika menerima hadiah darinya. Luhan pasti sangat senang.

"Luhan?"

Biasanya, tanpa dipanggil sekalipun, Luhan sudah berada di depannya dengan cengiran khasnya dan seruan _'Hunhun sudah pulang!'_. Tetapi kali ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan dimanapun.

"Luuu?" Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, kali saja Luhan ada di sana, mengacak-ngacak bukunya seperti biasa. Tetapi yang dia dapati hanya kamarnya yang kosong, sepi.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Luhan, kau dimana?"

" _Sunbae, kau mencari kekasihmu?"_

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu berjengit sedikit ketika dua arwah gadis menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba. Mereka adalah arwah yang minggu-minggu ini selalu mengikutinya. Arwah mahasiswi baru yang mengalami kecelakaan bulan lalu, ingat?

"Kekasihku?" tanya Sehun, bingung. Sebenarnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni dua gadis ini.

" _Ya, yang namanya Luhan-Luhan itu."_ celetuk gadis yang satunya.

Mata Sehun memicing, "Kenapa kau bilang dia adalah kekasihku?"

" _Lho? Bukankah kalian memang sepasang kekas—"_ gadis itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena mulutnya segera dibekap oleh temannya. Sehun semakin menajamkan pandangannya melihat tingkah mencurigakan mereka berdua.

" _U-uhm, Luhan menitipkan ini pada kami. Dia bilang, ini adalah hadiah Valentine untukmu."_ Gadis yang lebih tinggi itu memberikannya sebuah kunci, tangannya yang satu masih membekap mulut temannya.

Sehun menerima kunci itu dengan heran,"Kunci apa ini? Dan dimana Luhan?"

" _Itu kunci kamar kosong di apartement ini. Dan Luhan… sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi."_

"Pergi?"

Perasaan tidak enak mendadak menghampiri Sehun. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, pria itu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Walaupun dia merasa bingung karena Luhan memberikannya kunci kamar kosong di sini, dia tetap berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah lama dikosongkan oleh Chanyeol itu. Sehun yakin, ada sesuatu di kamar itu yang Luhan berusaha beritahukan padanya. Sehun juga cukup penasaran selama ini karena Chanyeol selalu melarangnya untuk membuka kamar itu. Entah apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh sepupunya itu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Selama lima bulan terakhir ini, dia percaya bahwa Chanyeol sudah merawatnya dengan baik, menjaganya, mencoba memulihkan kembali ingatannya yang menghilang walau hasilnya nihil. Tetapi, saat ini kepercayaan itu mendadak hilang. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar berusaha memulihkan ingatannya, karena pada kenyataannya, dia malah menyembunyikan semuanya sendirian. Pria itu menyembunyikan segumpal ingatan Sehun yang berharga di kamar ini, kamar yang selalu ia kunci rapat-rapat.

Sehun merasa lututnya melemas, mulai tidak berfungsi untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya. Dia memerhatikan seluruh isi kamar kosong itu dengan pandangan nanar. Sebuah ranjang besar yang terlihat dingin karena sudah lama tidak di tempati menjadi objek yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Sebuah bayangan tentang dua orang lelaki yang tengah bersenda-gurau di sana mendadak terlintas seperti visualisasi nyata. Keduanya tertawa, berbagi kebahagiaan sederhana.

 _Itu adalah dirinya dan Luhan._

Kepala Sehun berdenyut-denyut sakit. Bayangan itu adalah ingatannya. Terlalu samar dan singkat.

Sehun melangkah, memerhatikan setiap dinding kamar yang tertempel banyak foto yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, karena yang ada di dalam foto-foto itu adalah dirinya bersama seorang lelaki manis, _Luhan_. Berbagai pose mereka lakukan; merangkul, tersenyum bersama, tertawa; seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia yang pernah ada. Kebingungan yang bercampur kesedihan menyatu tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun geram bukan main. Kenapa ada Luhan di sana? Sebenarnya siapa Luhan?

" _Jangan memenuhi kamarku dengan foto-foto ini, Lu. Ya ampun, ini kekanakan sekali!"_

Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdebat hal yang tidak penting. Lelaki itu terperanjat karena dua orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan Luhan. mereka seperti nyata, tetapi Sehun yakin, mereka hanyalah bayangannya saja… atau ingatannya.

" _Kau tidak suka ada fotoku di kamarmu? Begitu?"_

" _Bukan begitu! Tapi ini terlalu banyak. Chanyeol Hyung akan mentertawaiku nanti."_

" _Masa bodoh dengan Si Yoda itu! bilang saja kau tidak mau ada wajahku di kamarmu, ya 'kan?"_

" _Ayolah, sayang, bukan begitu maksudku. Lagipula, jika aku bisa mendapat Luhan yang asli, kenapa aku harus mengoleksi banyak fotomu? Aku lebih suka yang asli."_

Luhan tersenyum malu, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan Sehun yang hendak menciumnya. Lalu, pasangan itu menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan sebuah kesedihan yang sekonyong-konyong mendatanginya. Lelaki itu kembali memandangi foto-foto di depannya dengan pandangan buram, matanya terasa perih mendadak.

Sebuah memo kecil tertempel di bawah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan Luhan tengah berada di tengah-tengah pertandingan bola.

' _ **Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke-dua tahun! Terimakasih, Hunhun! Karena sudah menjadi kekasihku yang paaaaaaling baik dan paling pengertian. Aku mencintaimu! Semoga kita bisa terus seperti ini, hehehe.**_

— _ **14 Februari 2016.**_

 _ **Dari kekasihmu yang manis, Luhan.'**_

Lalu di bawah memo itu ada memo yang berbeda dengan tulisan;

' _ **Kau menyebutku baik karena aku mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk menonton si CR7 itu 'kan? Cih. Aku benci Ronaldo. Dan, aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Selalu.'**_

Sehun mengulum senyumnya dengan sedih. Itu adalah tulisannya.

Satu yang dia yakini saat ini adalah, ini kamarnya yang lama dan Luhan adalah orang yang berharga di hidupnya. Sosok itu ternyata pernah datang di hidupnya, sebagai kekasihnya. Sehun merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu datang kembali ke hidupnya sebagai sosok yang _berbeda_ , berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya dan kembali menemaninya. Tetapi dengan bodohnya, Sehun hanya menganggap kehadiran Luhan sebagai hantu yang bergentayangan dan mengganggunya.

Sehun berteriak, mencengkeram kuat-kuat kepalanya, berusaha mengingat Luhan. _mengingat semuanya_.

Dia tidak bisa.

Ingatannya tidak kunjung kembali. Yang ada hanya suara-suara yang mendengung di otaknya, seperti putaran audio yang rusak. Kebanyakan adalah suara Luhan.

" _Tetapi sepertinya aku akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini dan kembali 'ke sana'. Aku sudah lega sekarang karena kekasihku sudah bahagia, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."_

Sehun menggeleng kuat-kuat, ketika mengingat ucapan Luhan semalam. _Tidak_. Luhan tidak boleh pergi begitu saja! Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya. Lelaki itu meraung seperti binatang buas, memanggil-manggil Luhan dengan parau, berharap sosok mungil itu datang dan kembali menemaninya seperti biasa. Sehun tidak siap, bahkan tidak akan pernah siap, jika Luhan meninggalkannya.

Luhan adalah kekasihnya.

— _kebahagiaannya, sebagian hidupnya dan juga segalanya._

"Luhan… Luhan," pertahanannya yang kokoh runtuh, lelaki itu menangis. Merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyesali semuanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya, di dadanya, dan kesedihan yang mendera tubuhnya, membuat Sehun putus asa. Dia ingin mencari Luhan, tetapi tidak tahu kemana.

Sehun merosot, membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di lantai seperti orang tolol yang tak berdaya, "Luhan…" lirihnya dengan suara serak.

Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi, menggerogoti dadanya. Sesak yang dirasakannya tidak bisa digambarkan. Sehun benar-benar benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Luhan tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh.._

"Sehun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Pria itu tertegun melihat Sehun berada di sini, terduduk seperti orang lemah dan menangis. Ini bukan seperti Sehun yang biasanya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi dingin.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, amarahnya memuncak tiba-tiba melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, "Sehun…" dia hendak menyentuh bahu sepupunya itu tetapi Sehun segera menepisnya dengan kasar.

"KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI?!"

Teriakan Sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Pemuda itu benar-benar sedang dalam amarah dan kesedihan. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, dia takut membuat Sehun lebih terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol, dia memandang sepupunya dengan ekspresi muram.

Sehun mendengus, sinis, "Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat semuanya kalau kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?" dia berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan mata menyalang tajam. Dia marah, kecewa dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol selama ini.

"Demi kebaikanmu, Sehun—"

"Kebaikan?" Sehun tertawa sinis. Sekilas dia seperti seseorang yang mengalami skizofrenia, tertawa seraya menangis, "Luhan datang padaku sebagai sosok tanpa raga! Dia menemaniku seminggu ini tanpa aku ketahui kalau dia adalah kekasihku. Hari ini aku baru tahu, baru mengerti semuanya setelah Luhan memberikan kunci kamar ini padaku. Dia ingin aku mengingatnya. Dan sekarang…, sekarang dia pergi, bahkan aku belum sempat mengingatnya dengan baik. Kenapa kau sangat brengsek, _hyung_? Kenapa?"

Nada suara Sehun merendah, "Dia kekasihku.., hidupku."

Chanyeol terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan, tetapi perasaan bersalah lebih mendominasi dirinya.

"Jika aku mengatakan semuanya sejak awal, ketika kau baru saja sadar, kau pikir akan bagaimana jadinya? Kau tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya, Sehun. bahkan sampai detik ini, ketika kau tahu semuanya. Kau hanya akan terlarut dalam kesedihan selama berbulan-bulan. Kau pikir, Luhan akan senang dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu? Aku menyembunyikan ini semua karena aku ingin menjagamu, memulihkan kesembuhanmu secara perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk mengingatnya karena akan memengaruhi kesehatanmu. Mengertilah, Sehun. Kau adikku, tidak mungkin aku membatasi kebahagiaanmu."

Sehun terdiam, dia lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Walau amarah masih menguasainya. Dia mengerti maksud Chanyeol, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, cara yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu salah. Entah hari ini ataupun nanti, Sehun akan tetap sedih ketika mengingat semuanya.

"Kau ingin menemui Luhan?" tawar Chanyeol.

Sehun mendongak, memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berair, "Kau ingin menambah penderitaanku karena melihat pemakamannya?" tanyanya, getir. Dia benar-benar tidak siap jika harus menghadapi semua ini. Ini terlalu… tiba-tiba. Dan juga, Sehun tidak ingin bunga Lily yang sudah dibelinya hari ini benar-benar menunjukan arti _kematian_ dan _duka yang mendalam_.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, sedih.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak membawanya ke pemakaman seperti yang Sehun kira. Pria itu malah membawanya ke sebuah Rumah Sakit yang dulu tempatnya dirawat pasca kecelakaan. Sehun masih banyak terdiam, berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok mengikuti kaki-kaki Chanyeol. Dia seperti seseorang yang tidak bernyawa, pandangan matanya pun kosong. Dia tidak menyalahkan takdirnya yang buruk, dia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Padahal Luhan adalah bagian paling terpenting dalam hidupnya, tetapi kenapa bagian itulah yang diburamkan Tuhan di otaknya?

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruang rawat. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata, bertanya lewat tatapannya.

"Selama ini Luhan berada di sini." Chanyeol membuka suaranya, "Dia koma."

Sehun merasakan kulitnya seperti disayat secara halus. Luhan berada di sini selama berbulan-bulan, berjuang untuk hidup, walau kesempatannya untuk hidup hanya beberapa persen. Sehun merasa bodoh… bersalah, harusnya dia berada di sini, menemaninya dan merawatnya.

" _A-aku… anggap saja aku sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati."_

Jadi, ini yang dimaksud oleh Luhan?

"Masuklah," ujar Chanyeol. "Luhan pasti sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Sehun."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kakinya mulai melangkah masuk. Bau bekas anestesi langsung memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika melihat sosok terpenting di hidupnya itu terbaring di atas brankar dengan berbagai alat medis melilit tubuhnya. Sehun mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Setiap langkah yang diambil memberikan efek sesak pada dadanya.

Kini, dia bisa melihat sosok Luhan dengan jelas.

Luhan terlihat sangat pulas dalam _tidur_ nya. _Oxygen mask_ yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya seperti tak dihiraukan. Rambut hitamnya yang selalu menjadi bagian favorit tangan Sehun kini tumbuh panjang. Sehun tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya itu pasti sangat manis dengan poni rambut terikat seperti buah apel.

Tangan Sehun menyentuh wajah Luhan hati-hati, seolah-olah kulit Luhan akan robek kapan saja jika ia menyentuhnya terlalu kasar. Sesuai ekspektasinya, kulit Luhan terasa amat dingin. Tapi tidak sedingin ketika lelaki manis itu mendatanginya dalam wujud arwah.

"Aku datang, Luhan." Sehun berbisik lirih seraya memandangi sosok kekasihnya dengan sedih. "Sambutlah aku dengan senyuman khasmu, Lu."

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat pucat. Tubuhnya kurus, dan pipinya sangat tirus. Sehun merasa sangat buruk mengingat Luhan sudah mengalami koma yang panjang, dan hanya mendapat nutrisi dari cairan infus yang mengalir ke tubuhnya lewat sebuah selang kecil. Sehun tidak kuasa melihat kekasihnya menderita seperti ini. Bisakah mereka tukar posisi?

"Maaf aku tidak mengingatmu, Lu. Bahkan hingga saat ini otakku belum bisa mengingat semuanya. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah.., aku tahu bahwa saat ini aku sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Itu lebih dari cukup."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Ada sebuah perasaan rindu yang sangat membuncah, ingin disampaikan. Walaupun tak ada balasan dari Luhan, Sehun cukup senang. Elektrokardiogram —alat pendeteksi denyut jantung— yang berada di sisi kanan brankar seolah menjadi harapannya.

Jantung Luhan masih berdetak.

 _Sehun masih memiliki harapan…, walau secuil._

"Aku membawa se- _bucket_ bunga Lily untukmu. Jongin bilang bunga ini bisa melambangkan duka yang mendalam, tapi aku lebih memilih cinta untuk lambang bunga ini. Kau ingin hadiah Valentine 'kan? Aku tidak merayakannya, tapi kulakukan ini hanya untukmu."

 _Luhan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tidak berseru senang layaknya anak kecil karena permintaannya dikabuli oleh Sehun atau sekadar memeluk Sehun sebagai ucapan terima kasih._

"Jangan diam saja, Luhan. Berikan aku senyumanmu.., aku merindukannya."

 _Gelak tawanya._

 _Celotehan berisiknya._

 _Pandangan matanya yang lugu._

 _Tingkah lucunya..,_

Sehun merindukan semua itu.

"Bisakah.., bisakah aku melihat semua itu lagi?" bisik Sehun. Tanpa sadar, airmatanya kembali meleleh. Sehun merasa begitu lemah sekarang. Dia sangat tak berdaya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Luhan terbangun dari koma panjangnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengandalkan harapannya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menciumnya lama. Dengan mata terpejam, Sehun berbisik, memohon, "Bangunlah, Lu.. aku merindukanmu."

Elektrokardiogram mendadak berbunyi nyaring. Memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan di ruangan itu. Sehun lalu membuka matanya, terkejut. Sebuah grafik dengan garis horizontal panjang pada elektrokardiogram membuat harapannya pupus seketika, terbunuh begitu saja. Sehun seperti diempaskan ke dasar jurang detik itu juga.

Genggaman tangan Sehun untuk Luhan terlepas perlahan. Membiarkan jemarinya yang tadi terpaut dengan jari-jemari Luhan terpisah, meninggalkan udara kosong yang amat dingin.

 _Tidak mungkin.._

Sehun merasa lututnya melemas, tidak kuasa menumpu berat tubuhnya lagi, tapi dia berusaha untuk bertahan. Dia tak bisa mendengar apapun setelah itu, bahkan ketika Chanyeol berteriak memanggil dokter dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Semuanya seolah berjalan dengan lambat.

Sehun terdiam bagai orang bodoh. Matanya tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok Luhan, berharap agar sosok itu tidak _menghilang_ dan kembali ke dalam pelukannya seperti sediakala.

Chanyeol berusaha membawanya keluar dari ruangan, tapi Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga memberontak seperti binatang buas. Bahkan ketika dokter dan para perawatnya datang dengan alat-alat mereka. _Tidak_. Sehun mau di sini. Dia ingin menemani Luhan.

 _Kumohon, Luhan.. berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk membangun semuanya dari awal._

"Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, Dok!"

 _ **Tidak..**_

 _ **..Luhan masih hidup. Harus..**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sehun memandang bingung dua bucket bunga di tangannya. Di tangan kirinya ada bunga mawar berwarna dark crimson, sementara di tangan kanannya ada seikat bunga tulip berwarna merah muda ._

 _Yang mana harus dia pilih? Dia tidak bisa bahasa bunga—karena romantis bukan jiwanya sama sekali._

" _Yang ini bisa melambangkan duka yang mendalam serta kematian," Seorang florist muda tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping Sehun dan menunjuk bunga mawar di tangan kirinya. Florist itu sepertinya tahu bahwa Sehun tengah dilanda kebingungan saat ini._

" _Kematian?" ulang Sehun. Nadanya pelan, seolah ada kesedihan yang tersimpan di sana. Kalimat 'kematian' seolah mengusik pikiran dan hatinya, memberikan sebuah gelenyar aneh menyesakkan._

 _Florist dengan name-tag Chae Hyungwon itu mengangguk. "Dia cantik 'kan? tapi sebenarnya ada arti yang tidak banyak orang ketahui tentang bunga ini. Biasanya rose dark crimson ini diberikan untuk seseorang yang kau cintai yang telah meninggal. Nyaris sama dengan mawar hitam."_

 _Sehun terdiam. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekadar mengatakan 'Oh.'_

" _Nah, kalau tulip cantik ini artinya_ _ **'kau yang kucintai dengan tulus dan takkan terlupakan'**_ _." ujar Hyungwon seraya menyentuh kelopak bunga rosemary di tangan Sehun._

 _Hyungwon tersenyum kecil melihat keterdiaman Sehun. "Jadi.., Tuan, kau mau memilih yang mana?"_

" _Tulip. Aku mau yang tulip merah muda itu."_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **16** **th** **February 2017.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Satu ikat tulip berwarna merah muda sudah ada di genggaman tangannya. Lelaki itu tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang tertawa bersama di lorong Rumah Sakit. Salah satu di antara mereka duduk di kursi roda, kaki kanannya tidak ada, sepertinya baru saja diamputasi. Tapi lelaki manis itu masih bisa tertawa lebar, menanggapi candaan-candaan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"—tapi kaki kananku telah hilang, Jongdae."

"Minseok, dengar, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan itu. Aku bisa menggendongmu berkeliling Seoul, jika kau mau. Jangan ragukan ototku ini, ya!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara omong kosong. Mengangkat barbel saja kau selalu kepayahan—hahaha."

 _Mungkin seperti itulah cara cinta bekerja. Memberi tanpa pamrih, menerima tanpa paksaan. Dia tidak egois, tidak mementingkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Baginya, kebahagiaan cinta-nya adalah prioritasnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan pasanganmu, jika kau mencintainya, kau pasti akan bertahan di sisinya dengan rasa yang telah kau bangun sejak awal bersamanya._

Sehun melewati pasangan itu, berjalan menuju sebuah ruang rawat di mana kekasihnya berada di sana. _Yah_ , ketika harapannya telah mati dan digantikan oleh keputus-asaan yang mendalam, Sang Kuasa kembali menumbuhkan harapannya dengan memberikan sebuah Mukjizat. Luhan bisa diselamatkan. Jantungnya hanya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, setelah itu kembali stabil, walau sangat lemah detakannya.

Luhan memang belum sadar dari komanya, tapi setidaknya, melihat detakan jantung Luhan kembali stabil mampu membuat harapan Sehun kembali bangun.

Sehun akan sabar menunggunya. Sampai kapan pun itu. Ketika telah tiba masanya, saat Luhan kembali membuka matanya, maka hidup Sehun kembali lengkap saat itu. Ingatannya memang belum pulih total, tapi Sehun yakin bisa membangun ingatannya kembali jika Luhan ada di sampingnya.

Sehun sudah berada tepat di depan ruang rawat Luhan. Kemudian, lelaki itu membukanya perlahan. Dia harus hati-hati, karena tidak mau mengusik _tidur panjang_ Luhan.

Tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka, ketika Sehun hendak mengucapkan _'Aku datang, Lu..'_ seperti biasanya, matanya menangkap sosok yang selalu ia sebut-sebut dalam harapannya itu terduduk di atas ranjang rawatnya dengan se- _bucket_ bunga Lily putih yang sudah layu di genggamannya.

Luhan, dengan tubuh kurusnya, serta dengan senyuman lemahnya, bertanya pelan seraya mengangkat bunga Lily di tangannya, "Apa ini hadiah Valentine-ku?"

Sehun terpaku. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata tertuju pada sosok Luhan, bahkan untuk sekadar berkedip pun dia tak mau melakukannya. Sehun berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. _Mungkin..,_ mungkinkah dia sedang bermimpi karena terlalu mengharapkan kekasihnya sadar? Mungkinkah dia tengah berhalusinasi di antara keramaian orang seperti kemarin? Sehun tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kenyataan yang mana halusinasi sekarang.

Tapi, sosok Luhan yang tengah tersenyum dengan rambut halusnya yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin sore akibat gorden jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka itu tampak begitu nyata di penglihatannya.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku, _Hunhun_?" Luhan berujar kecil. Airmatanya mengalir di sela senyuman manisnya.

Seolah ditampar kesadaran, Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Luhan. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dia meraih tubuh mungil itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Luhan tidak dingin.., melainkan sangat hangat. _**Dia nyata**_. Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup terburu-buru, bahagia. Dia menciumi bahu Luhan berkali-kali dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Kerinduan yang selalu mencekiknya kini telah hilang. Sehun benar-benar bahagia, kebahagiaan ini tidak mampu dilukiskan hanya dengan satu-dua kata.

"Kau kembali, Lu..," Sehun berbisik parau.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, aku kembali, Sehun." —dan Sehun merasakan bahunya basah.

 _ **Luhan-nya telah kembali..**_

Sehun melepas pelukannya demi memandangi wajah kekasihnya. Luhan masih sama cantiknya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh wajah kekasihnya. Menelusuri kulit lembut kekasihnya, dan merasakan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke-tiga tahun dan selamat hari Valentine, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum seraya memberikan se- _bucket_ tulip di tangannya. Tangannya bergerak, mengusap bekas airmata di pipi Luhan. Dia pernah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak membuatnya menangis, selain tangis bahagia.

Luhan tertawa kecil —sebuah tawa yang sangat dirindukan Sehun selama ini— seraya menerima satu ikat bunga cantik itu dari tangan kekasihnya . "Amnesia membuatmu romantis, ya? Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Karena kedatanganmu, aku jadi ingat semuanya, tentang kita."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, berekspresi bingung. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau datang padaku dengan wujud arwah."

"Benarkah? kupikir itu hanya mimpiku?" Luhan terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun. Sehun pun sama terkejutnya. Jadi, Luhan mengira kedatangannya beberapa minggu yang lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang terpenting sekarang kita bersama 'kan?" ujar Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum—senyum yang lebih hidup dan cerah dari sebelumnya. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan. Menggesekan kedua hidung mereka dengan tawa kecil.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sehun seraya menatap mata Luhan dengan sayang. Rasanya, dia enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan, seolah takut Luhan akan _menghilang_ lagi.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Selalu."

Dan sebuah ciuman manis menjadi penutup pelepasan rindu keduanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya Sehun mengubah suasana dengan memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan dengan gemas.

Keduanya bersenda-gurau hingga langit jingga di luar berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap. Tawa keduanya mengudara bersamaan dengan desauan angin malam yang makin melengkapi kisah mereka.

 _Sehun bahagia sekarang. Hidupnya kembali lengkap dengan adanya Luhan.  
_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Jangan pernah abaikan sebuah takdir. Karena takdir yang akan berperan besar dalam setiap perjalanan hidupmu. Pun dengan urusan cintamu. Seberapa jauh pun kau terpisah dengan orang terkasihmu, jika takdir telah mengikat kalian berdua, maka kalian akan dipertemukan dengan cara yang tidak pernah kalian duga. Kalian tidak akan tahu kapan masanya akan tiba atau di mana cintamu berada. Cukup tunggu saja._

 _Selagi masih ada cintamu untuknya, menunggu bukanlah hal yang mematikan._

 _Tapi jika kau tidak pernah dipertemukan oleh orang terkasihmu.., berarti orang itu bukan takdirmu. Sesederhana itu._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **SELESAI  
**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Author's note :**

•FF ini dibuat pada tahun 2016, dan selesai pada februari 2017. (dan gue baru berani publish sekarang, lol XD) ini udah gue revisi, jadi kalo ada typo, ya mungkin mata gue mulai bermasalah wkwk.

•Maaf kalo gak nge-feel. Genre mellow menye-menye roman begini bukan genre gue banget TT^TT /ngumpet di sumur/


End file.
